The DJ is Mine
by Meow Miss K
Summary: Oneshot! It's AU. And Song-fic with the famous Korean idol 'Wonder Girls! Bombalurina and Tugger are in a club, but... soon the queens come into their party and what will Tugger and Bomba do? And Bomba is ready to teach them a lesson... that the DJ is hers.


**Another oneshot... it's mainly about Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina. **

**Summary: Well, all Jellicles know that Tugger plays a lot with other female queens in the junkyard. And we all know that Bomba is not happy about it... so when a song 'The DJ is Mine' is heard at the jellicle junkyard, how will the red queen react? **

**It's AU. Bombalurina and Tugger are in a club, but... soon the queens come into their party and what will Tugger and Bomba do?**

'**The DJ is Mine' is a Korean pop song by the famous idol group 'Wonder Girls'. They sang this song in English... so it is the reason that I can write a songfic for it. You should listen to it. I personally like this song very much. **

**Have a nice weekend! :D It's my first Song-fic, so Please , Please don't laugh! **

**Meow Miss K**

**The DJ is Mine**

* * *

Bombalurina was standing beside the table with her arms crossed, looking ahead. Sure enough, her boyfriend Rum Tum Tugger was dancing with four other queens. She knew the queens' name... Victoria, Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera maybe. They were laughing causally, rocking themselves beneath the bright glowing ball in the ceiling. Other cats were also dancing and enjoying themselves. But Bombalurina was alone, without anybody to dance with.

_The DJ is mine_

He only rocks to my music

_He loves the way I do it all night _

_The DJ is mine_

The red queen let out a sigh. What was the matter with her boyfriend? He had all he had wanted. When Tugger asked her to be his girlfriend, she said yes. Then why, why is he dancing with other queens, leaving her alone in this loud club?

"Sorry, ladies. Gotta go. I'm in charge of music here..." Tugger chuckled. The queens let out a fake sigh of disappointment. They brushed their curvy body along with his and circled around him, sending him sexy glances. Tugger seemed to be enjoying this situation, very much. He tried to hide it, but enjoyable smile was visible in his face. He walked out from the dancing floor to the music stage.

His girlfriend was standing beside the record player, with unreadable expressions in her face. But he didn't care. He had four pretty queens to play with, then what would be a problem?

Bombalurina looked at Tugger, who was walking towards her. But she noticed the other four queens following him. She walked up to her boyfriend and faced him.

"What's the matter with you, Tugger?"

"As you see, I'm enjoying my time here as the DJ. Especially with them..." he reached out to touch their cheeks. The four queens giggled playfully, slapping him lightly. "very, very enjoyable."

"I'm not talking about THAT." Bombalurina spat. She glared up at Tugger, who was looking down at her with puzzled expression. She suddenly brushed past him, pushing him away in the process.

"You, just go and handle the music. I'll deal with it." she growled threateningly. Tugger looked as if he wanted to protest, but he didn't. He slowly walked into the booth and soon disappeared.

"Hi, Rina." Etcetera giggled. "good to see you... how's everything going on between you and Tugger?" other three queens giggled also, looking at the scarlet queen standing before him.

"Not well, all because of YOU."

"Us? What are you talking about?" Victoria laughed. It was clear that they were not listening to her words seriously...

There was a loud slap. Victoria backed away, her paws holding her cheek. Her friends gasped loudly, but couldn't do anything watching the fuming scarlet queen. Victoria let out a small sob, staring up at Bombalurina.

"Well, now. Where were we?" she growled. There was suddenly a loud clap and music started. Bombalurina held the sobbing queen's chin in her paw and held it up to face her properly. Other queens were still standing beside Victoria, not saying anything.

Bombalurina held up a finger. She took a deep breath before looking straight into the white queen's eyes...

_He is mine_

_I'm the only thing on his mind_

_He thinks about me all the time _

_He got my love on rewind_

"See, you can't have him, no matter how hard you try." Bombalurina smiled.

_Nobody treats him like I do _

_There's no party if I'm not in the booth_

_My sound keeps his heart in tune like _

_Badadadadadadum_

"Bomba, you're wrong." Victoria pushed Bomba away roughly. Jemima held her shaking shoulders while Electra went out from the back to face the red queen.

"Tugger does't love you, Rina." she spat.

"Oh, yeah?" Bombalurina laughed sarcastically. "well, if you see that way..." she held up a finger, but Victoria was faster. Her gaze was icy and deadly as she glared up at the scarlet queen.

_He loves me _

_And I love him too_

_He plays me all the night through _

_Keeps me spinning and grinning _

_I'm winning him over from you _

_Singing lalalalalala_

"You cannot win him over us, Bombalurina. Not even the Scarlet Queen can't beat us." Victoria spat. "so you'd better give up. You never have a chance." she smiled at the end of her sentence.

"I've already won him over you four. Did you forget that it was Tugger himself who asked to be my boyfriend in the first place?" she chuckled. It made her smile when she thought about the time when Tugger asked her to be his girlfriend... they had laughed together through the night and sang together. He often played music for her and she often sang along with it.

Once, about a month ago, they were here... dancing and singing together. The night was blissful when she spent time with her beloved Rum Tum Tugger, the most famous DJ in London.

_Everyday he sings with me_

_He knows me he holds me from intro to fade _

"Well, cat got your tongue?" Jemima giggled.

"Apparently not." Bombalurina shot back brightly. "I don't really have to say something..."

_Cuz the DJ is mine_

_And girl you're wasting you time_

_He only rocks to my music _

_He loves the way I do it all night _

_The DJ is mine_

_He only rocks to my music_

_He loves the way I do it all night _

_The DJ is mine_

"See? You wasting your precious time over him." the red queen grinned, looking at the four faces before her. Electra opened her mouth to say something, but Bombalurina laid a finger on her lips.

"Shhh, baby. Be careful when you say something." she whispered softly. Her long nail trailed down her cheek, running shivers down Electra's spine.

_Girl please don't you even try_

_My baby keeps me by his side_

_Even though you keep giving him the eye_

_He don't even notice_

Everyday

He sings with me

He knows me he holds me from intro to fade

Cuz the DJ is mine

_And girl you're wasting your time_

_He only rocks to my music_

_He loves the way I do it all night _

"Let's finish here... I beg you." Bombalurina whispered. Her face was smiling, but was was laced with threat.

"We won't." Etcetera snapped. "remember who you are, Bombalurina. You're no more than a just a queen. We are more beautiful than you... and we are more talanted. That's what he likes."

Talent, beauty. Maybe she was right. She was no longer beautiful like when she was younger... of course the red queen was still very young, but she had to admit that she is not the spring chicken like she used to be in her youth.

But, when it comes to other things... she was better.

"You're right. You all are beautiful and talented." she admitted sadly. "but... do you have enough love to give him? Do you even have a heart to love him?"

There was a small silence.

"You don't." Bombalurina said. "and you will never have them."

_I'm what he's listening to_

_I'm blastin' through his headphones_

_Its me he fall in love with_

_Yeah I got his head gone_

_He can't even answer the phone  
My music keeps turning him on_

_ah on and on and,_

_ah ah on and on and on, _

_He say she say I say I own the DJ_

_I stay at the top of his charts_

_I am the air play_

_Flyer than airplanes_

_I know you hear me_

_In case you didn't let let me reiterate_

_let me re  
let me re_

_let me reiterate_

"See?" she said. The four queens looked as if they wanted to say something. But they also knew they didn't have the chance. They turned away and quickly disappeared through the crowd. Bomba smiled, looking them disappearing.

The scarlet queen... she was not just a flirting queen. She was something more than that. She even had a real heart. And she could love someone with all her heart.

"I own the DJ." she smiled softly.

_He is mine_

_I'm the only thing on his mind_

_He thinks about me all the time_

_He got my love on rewind_

Cuz the DJ is mine

_And girl you're wasting your time_

_He only rocks to my music_

He loves the way I do it all night 

Bombalurina suddenly felt a paw resting on her shoulder. She looked back to face the Maine Coon. Tugger smiled softly, looking down at her. She smiled in return. He wrapped his arms around her as she let out a soft purr of pleasure. They stayed like that for about a minute before Tugger went to talk.

"Bomba..." he whispered, still not taking his arms away from her. "Baby, I'm sorry..."

"For what?" she said, even though she knew the answer herself.

"For leaving you out alone." he murmured. "I'm so sorry. But I'm back for you... will you forgive me?"

She turned around and faced him. The Coon's face was filled with worry. She smiled, hugging him tightly. Tugger returned the smile while holding her in a tight embrace. They both let out a soft purr, enjoying this blissful moment.

"Of course I forgive you. Will you forgive me, too?" she looked up at him.

"I forgive you, my scarlet queen..." he whispered, leaning forward.

Their lips met in the middle. They shared the moment passionately, with sweet music swirling around them. Bomba brought her paws to the back of his neck and stroked his head softly. Tugger laughed softly, pulling away and sending her gaze which was filled with genuine love and affection.

"I love you, my scarlet queen."

"I love you too, my DJ."

Tugger smiled.

"Remember, the DJ is always yours only."

* * *

**Finally finished... Yeah, I know. I suck at one-shots. **

**Anyways, please leave a review if you have something to say! I just love constructive critiques... **

**If you liked the song, please tell me! Then maybe I'll write more songfics for 'Wonder Girls' … and maybe not. **

**Have a nice day, everyone! :D**


End file.
